


Samuel

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, Fae & Fairies, Gen, I haven't got a clue what Samuel is but im currently going with fae, ao3 wouldn't let me make a dj khaled joke so now im sad, local man has many regrets about coming here more at 6, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Getting put on a job because you’re good at puns isn’t the strangest thing he can say has happened to him.





	Samuel

He’s an enigma, they say. 

Chaos god, he heard.

Fae trickster, he’d heard a doctor say in the cafeteria.

But honestly speaking, the man sitting in front of Jack looks more like a mad hipster than a lord of chaos. Bright pink hat, orange and yellow leggings with a triangular pattern and a necklace that appeared to be made of string, two corks and an empty reel of thread. He looked like he’d gone into a wardrobe and decided to wear whatever stuck to him.

“Samuel, correct?” Jack decides to speak first, which sadly he can say is not the worst decision he’s ever made (more like fifteenth worst. Deciding to get a job here was the worst.).

Samuel grins, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. “What’s a yes worth?”

“Two nos.” Jack’s response is instant, and though his mouth screws him over more often than not, it seems to please Samuel.

“Interesting response. Alright, I’ll answer a few of your questions.”

“Where are you from?”

“Yes.”

Jack writes the unhelpful-sounding response down before he responds. “Nice. Heard it’s sunny this time of year.”

Samuel snickers. “Smart mouth. Has it run away before?”

“Not that I’ve noticed. How old are you?”

“Older than the sun, moon and seas put together.”

Jack writes the answer down before speaking again. “Last question. What did the teddy bear say when he was offered dessert?”

He actually seems to confuse Samuel with that. The smile slides off Samuel’s face and he almost takes off his sunglasses before he responds. “What?”

Jack grins. He always loved the punchline. “No thanks, I’m stuffed!”

Samuel laughs uproariously at that, before suddenly stopping and wiping his eyes. “Oh, I like you! may I have your name?” 

Samuel makes a motion like he expects Jack to actually, physically hand his name over and Jack knows exactly what he’s really asking. Rules for dealing with mysterious men normally found around fairy rings number one: never give them your name if they ask you to give it. “I won’t give you my name, but I’ll tell you what it is.”

“Oh?”

“It is Ainsel.” Secret. 

If Samuel laughed loudly at Jack’s joke, he’s practically as loud as a jet engine now. “Excellent! Always good when people know what you’re asking for! Take this when you leave, Ainsel.” He gives Jack a small piece of paper as he stands up to leave and Jack opens it the moment he’s out the door.  
It appears to be a crumpled note of a phone number with nothing more than the number and the letter J on it.  
Samuel is known for giving useful gifts to mortals he likes. Jack is nervous to find out who will be on the other side of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to put out a new story on Monday!  
> My stomach, cramping itself to hell and back: *john cena voice* **ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT**  
>  Sorry I'm late guys!  
> If no more complications arise, there'll be a new work out tomorrow to make up for the lateness haha


End file.
